When It Snows
by Dawns Heart
Summary: One day a Sixth year Sirius is out walking during the Christmas holidays where, thanks to the winter weather, he comes across someone who helps him reach a very important decision...


Disclaimer: I neither own Sirius, nor the world. Merle is a character of my own design. Please, don't sue.

Please, please, please review. The stories will get written either way but the comments - both good and bad and asking for clarification are what make putting the story up here worthwhile. So, please review.

&&&

The day dawned bright and cheerful, as it sparkled off the freshly fallen snow. The wind blew ferociously in spite of the sunshine. All down the street Sirius could see people wandering, clutching tightly to their things, pushing against the wind. They carefully skirted around the various puddles of slush, and melted snow left over from last night's storm.

The raven haired young man was grateful to be out of his house. With it's gloomy walls, stifling arrogance, and horrifying prejudice. He never knew what to expect. His _family_'s ideas were tearing him apart.

The days leading up to Christmas were the worst. While preparing for the social event of the season, all the filthy rich purebloods were impossible to be around. His house, with _his_ mother, was exceptionally difficult. Sirius genuinely doubted a bitchier or more frustrating person could exist.

He was lost in his various thoughts – such as how on earth he was going to be able to buy a motorcycle without being beheaded. His parents would surely kill him for being interested in muggle contraptions. Then again, annoying his parents - who had racial superiority sticks shoved so far up their arses he doubted they'd ever seen sunshine - was half of the fun.

Sirius honestly didn't see the petite, curly-haired figure until it was too late. He smashed into her and the slight young woman, along with her various books and papers, went flying. A couple of them landed in one of the puddles, along with her bottom. Ever the gentleman Siruis immediately dropped to the ground and apologized as he tried to help the young woman gather up her papers.

A silvery laughter broke into his hurried appologies. "Don't worry about it. You and the soggy paper will be enough of an excuse for my professor."

"You're not upset about having to redo the work anyways?"

"It wasn't that well done to begin with. I should have spent less time watching ravens and more time writing my paper – but there you have it. I'm a space cadet."

Sirius noticed that her jeans were soaked and the wind was starting to pick up. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee until the wind dies down."

The brunette arched an eyebrow while an impish smile played about her lips. "Is that an apology or are you trying to pick me up?"

"No, I'm not! It's just – it's getting colder, and you're soaked… and I'd never make a move on you – not that you're not attractive or anything! Oh, bollocks…" Sirius couldn't understand why he wasn't hitting on her but he wasn't. It certainly wasn't that she wasn't attractive with her wild green-streaked, mahogany curls and her smooth caramel skin. It was more that there was something about her that made him lose his Casanova attitude – then again that might have something to do with how he bowled her over due to his lack of attention…

Before he could get too lost in his confusing thoughts, he was pulled out of them by the laughter in her voice as she linked arms with him.

"Let's go then, there's a café on the corner of this street."

&&&

After they were each settled in with a cuppa – espresso for him and hot chocolate for her – Sirius turned his attention to the mysterious woman before him. "So, I never did catch your name."

Her rosy lips curved up once more. "Merle".

"I'm Sirius."

"So am I." The girl frowned. "My name is Merle."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Sirius groaned in exasperation that was not directed towards her. "No, my name is Sirius."

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were jerking my chain."

"S'alright."

"So why is your hair that color?"

Merle lifted a curl of mahogany liberally streaked with green, "Oh, you mean this?"

Sirius nodded.

The petite girl shrugged. "It was an accident. I was playing around with some paint and some chemicals in the school lab, and the paint kind of permanently died my hair. I'll outgrow it if I don't decide to keep it."

"And the gold and blue streaks?"

"Are actually paint. I just finished my art class. I'm horrible about keeping paint restricted to a canvas."

Silence reigned for a few moments between them both.

"Forgive my saying so, but you look like a trapped soul – like something is crushing your spirit. Anything you'd care to unburden with someone you'll never see again."

"Now why would I do that?" he took the time to wonder why he didn't immediately deny her impertinent question.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who has no ties to you. They are but a fleeting moment in your life. Yet sometimes, if the timing is right, you can share something substantial with them that helps you see things clearly – or at least it doesn't harm anything and can sometimes make you feel better. It's magic."

Siriusi had almost been convinced until she'd said that. Magic. "That's nto magic. Magic is potions and charms and nose biting teacups and turning people into toads. It's getting on your broomstick and flying. It's wearing dark robes. That's magic." He should know after all, he _was_ a wizard.

Merle shook her head. "That _is_ magic – true – but that's physical magic. Here I'm talking about heart magic, spirit magic. It's the kind of magic that connects people even though they may never have met or may never meet again. It's the magic of a lucky penny on the street, or someone throwing out a piece of bread to a bird. It's the magic of everyday connections that most ignore or take for granted. This is the magic I speak of."

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked in amazement.

Merle answered with genuine confusion," Do what?"

"Do everything with such purpose."

"Event he most simple acts can be graceful when done with caring and intent." Her sparkling hazel eyes were gently somber as she said this with the weight of the world behind her words.

Sirius stared into her knowing eyes, and didn't think about how old she was, and how he thought she was younger than him. Before he could stop it the words were pouring out of his heart, as a very real wound in his soul poured blood in the shape of words out onto the table.

"I was taught to be raised that family is everything, that blood is everything. It doesn't matter that my family yells, or throws stuff, or looks down on me because I'm different. It shouldn't matter that they disapprove of my friends who are like family – I should just abandon those friends for my family. It should matter that my younger brother has already begun to hate me, and it shouldn't matter that he's a bigoted little twerp. It shouldn't matter that I hate everything they stand for, and even going back to that house I can feel the walls closing in on me…"

Sirius stopped there unable to continue.

"They're killing you." Maerle stated calmly.

Sirius started to protest and then realized his protestations were useless against this wise almost-stranger. He heaved a pained sigh and muttered "Yeah."

"They're not your family." Sirius looked up in shock at that blunt statement. His blue eyes locked with hazel and he was unable to move as her cool, logical words washed over him. "Family is more than blood, family is love. Family is hope. Family is who you would do anything for. Hate doesn't belong in a family. They may be related to you but they are not your family. There is no light in your eyes when you speak of them – only bleak despair. Agony colors your voice as your crushed heart bleeds onto this table."

"So, what do I do, huh?" His voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. "It's great to speak the horrible truth but what do I do about it, what _can _i do about it?"

He was startled by the feel of a small hand on his. The remnants of paint lingered on her fingernails. Pink, gold, blue, violet… Her palms were calloused. This was no stranger to hard work, yet he couldn't help but think these were the hands of an angel.

"You reclaim you soul." She must have been able to understand his confusion, for she continued. "You decide who your family is and where your heart lies. Then you tell them how you feel. You set the artist in your soul free. Draw, paint, write, build, talk… just create. Give back better than what you were given. Don't let yourself be beaten, live."

Moments passed before her hazel eyes turned from his to the window. "The winds stopped howling, I better get going. I have to pick my little sister up."

Sirius didn't ask if she was an angel. She wasn't. She was as human and faulty and _hurt_ – oh, yes, definitely hurt - as he was. He could see it in her eyes, in her movements, in her hands. Yet she had been exactly what he needed at this moment in time.

Magic.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Merle." He watched as she wrapped her long violet scarf around her neck. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Your welcome." Her smile was warm and welcoming as she took in the rakish man before her. Something told her his road would be hard, but important. Call it magic, call it a gut instinct – call it whatever you like. But he'd be important to somebody; he needed to make the most out of life for as long as he could.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." She leaned up and, placing a hand on his shoulder, kissed the way taller man on the cheek. She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and whispered into his ear. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

And with that she was gone. Her figure disappeared out the door and into the gently falling snow as suddenly as she had arrived. But everything had been irreversibly changed, for it was the young woman Merle who had solidified Sirius' plans for happiness.

He was going to run away.

"Merry Christmas, Merle. For the first time in _years_… Merry Christmas."


End file.
